This relates generally to graphics processors.
Particularly, in connection with battery powered computing devices, it is desirable to reduce consumption of power to the greatest possible extent. Current solutions do coarse level power management by using dedicated microcontrollers or using assistance from operating systems. The power and performance management may be done at a system on a chip or graphics level.